The Surprise
by Silvia A. Kennes
Summary: Amy, Sonia, and Manic have a surprise for Sonic. What will it be?


He was sitting out in the tree as usual. He was almost _always_ there when I came to visit. We had been dating for about 2 months now; everyone had stopped laughing at Sonic over it. I wasn't sure _why_ they laughed at him though. All the girls thought it was cute. Well, except for Rouge. But she doesn't like a lot of the things I do.

"Hey Ames," He called when I reached the bottom of the tree.

"How do you always know I'm here? Your eyes are always closed,"

"Super Sonic sense," he said as he jumped down from the tree. He kissed me lightly. "You still wanna go to the park this afternoon?"

"Well, we _could_ go there, I guess." I tried to sound mysterious; after all, that's how the magazine said to do it.

"You had another place in mind?"

"I just thought that maybe, you know, we could go swimming or something…" I replied looking at the ground; I knew my smile would give it away.

"Heck no!" He almost jumped. "I mean, no, I'm not doing that. If you want to you're gonna be by yourself…"

"Awe, come on, please?" I used my best puppy eyes.

"Aaaamy," he whined.

"You don't have too; I just thought it might be fun to teach you how." I dropped my ears down.

"Okay; fine. But we are _not_ doing this in public." He sighed.

"Thanks Soniku!" I gave him a long, tight hug. He calls them "death hugs", but I doubt that I could actually kill someone with one.

"Dying…dying, dying, dying, dying." He gasped as he tried to get me off. He stumbled backwards too. "Can't even breathe,"

"Oh, come on, sure you can. You're talking, aren't ya?" I joked letting him go.

"So? You can talk without air; can't you?"

I laughed. "No, you can't Soniku,"

"Would you stop with that already?" He started walking down the sidewalk, so I followed him.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Stop the whole 'Soniku' thing. I have a name you know; and it's not that."

"You have a nickname for me," I said.

"Yeah, and it _doesn't_ have 'iku' and the end." He took my hand, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Oh, whatever," I said.

We got lunch together. Afterwards, he said he would come pick me up at my house around 4. I couldn't wait to see his face when we got there…

4 o'clock didn't come quick enough. But when it _finally_ got here, I was ready. I hadn't been more excited in my life.

"You ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yep!" I replied as I locked my door.

He picked me up and started running. I was in my solid read 2 piece with my hair in a small pony-tail.

"You have a specific place in mind?" He asked at one point.

"You know the lake near the edge of the woods?" I said,

"Closest to the bakery?"

"yeah, that one." I answered.

"Alright." He said before starting to run faster. I always enjoy it when we run together. Though, he's usually the only one running.

We got there in 3 minutes easy; maybe even less than that. I knew that Sonic could have gotten us there in any time he wanted. He had ways of deciding how long he wanted it to take.

He set me down next to the lake. He wasn't really afraid of being close to water, just in it.

"So, you go ahead and have fun. I'm gonna go and…find a tree," Sonic said turning away.

"No you aren't bro." Manic said from his tree. He was hidden from sight unless you knew his hiding spot.

Sonic sighed. "Amy, it's getting worse. I can hear them now," His ears dropped down.

"Well, there are quite a few people that can, Sonic." Sonia said. She too was hiding in one of the many trees.

Sonia and Manic had been gone for almost a year and Sonic had been getting weary. He had gone a while without talking with them before, but this had been longer than ever before. Sonia had called me yesterday to say they were finally coming home. We planned a whole "surprise" thing for Sonic, and so far it was going just as planned.

I walked over to Sonic and put my hand on his back. That was the signal for them to jump down behind us while I said the _other_ signal.

"Hey, it's okay. I have a feeling you'll see them pretty soon." I couldn't hide the smile this time.

"Yeah, me too." Manic said going up to Sonic's side.

Sonic half laughed. "Thanks Amy. You too Man, Manic!"It would have been the same if he jumped out of his skin. They hugged each other before starting a long "super-secret" handshake.

"Where's Sonia?" Sonic asked in the middle of the 5 minute handshake.

"She's behind you," Sonia said jumping onto Sonic's back. Surprisingly, Sonic and Manic managed to finish the handshake before Sonic started freaking out completely. I wasn't sure if he would cry or not, he didn't usually do that. They started hugging and eventually they ended up on the ground. I thought that it was just something siblings do.

I just stood by the "side-lines" and watched. I didn't think Sonic had ever been so happy. And when he's happy, I'm happy.


End file.
